camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Asdfjklhgf
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:"Will Jackson"'s claiming request page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * * Forums * List of Policies * User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheGhostMan (Talk) 01:28, August 17, 2011 Finally Awsome that you finally got the character claimed!Caleb's still in the dungeon but he should be out soon.Leave a message aon my profile TheThing12 22:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) the 'meeting' Hey, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldnt have asked you to be quiet, just because you aren't an admin. That is what admin meetings are for, and this was on public chat, so you had just as much a right to speak as I did. Don't let anyone, me or someone else, tell you otherwise. thanks. btw, when you leave a message on a talk page, make sure to sign the message by clicking the signature button in the little thing above. if you dont see it, try clicking the more button first. What the heck? Dude where did your character go and why were you stealing armory equipment?TheThing12 22:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok then....What about the stuff stolen from the armory?TheThing12 22:44, August 18, 2011 (UTC) When TheThing12 said to see Lock Cardenas, that means go to Lock Cardenas's page and talk to him there. Don't use my talk page unless its for OOC stuff. What do you take me for?! An Okie from Askokie?! 16:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Dude whaen will you be on?TheThing12 00:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude where are you?TheThing12 22:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you alive?You have'nt been on for 2 daysTheThing12 23:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok then.Glad your back.Want to meet on chat later?TheThing12 01:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough TheThing12 23:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry got grounded when we were supposed to go to the beach TheThing12 12:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Um where are you?TheThing12 00:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) New pics Hey I got new pics for my characters check them out!If you want one just ask meTheThing12 19:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Dude your almost level 3.That's awesome!Just one more week.Anyways when is Caleb's sculture gonna be done?I put that quest we talked about in claiming btw This user is not TheThing12 13:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) 3 things 1.Awesome but it may take awhile. 2.Do you need help with making your own signature?Like mine [[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 13:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Just awenser yes or no 3.Do you want to go on chat soon? Ok tell me what you want your signiture to say and what colors you want it to be.Make sure you put what you want for your talk page and what color that will be.when were done with that I'll make your signiture and you will copy it on your "My Preferences" which can be found by puting the mouse over your username in the corner.Dont click on it.There will be a little list that you will see.Click on "My Prefrences" and copy what I give you on the "Signature" bar close to the bottom [[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 13:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Still there? Are you still Roleplaying?Your character got deleted...Hello?(Starts echoing)[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 20:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC)